Animals
by StormerHere
Summary: 25 veces que Carl y Negan tuvieron sexo y una vez que hicieron el amor. I'm not a freak, I just like to ship. (Esto debería estar en Ao3)
1. Baby I'm Preying On You Tonight

**Sólo una idea que se me ocurrió! =) Enjoy**

 **-** ** _StormerHere_**

Su cuerpo temblaba por el placer y varios gimoteos y palabras inentendibles escapaban de su boca. Un hilo de saliva colgaba de la comisura derecha de su labio, y estos estaban rosados y húmedos por las veces en las que el placer era tan insoportable que tenía que suprimir sus gemidos mordiéndose su labio inferior. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y había lágrimas en la esquina de su ojo izquierdo. Su rostro estaba estampado contra la blanca almohada, y sus dedos sujetaban con una fuerza que provocaba que sus nudillos se tornaran blanquecinos las sábanas debajo de él. La mano de Negan lo mantenía pegado a la cama, y solamente sus glúteos estaban dispuestos en el aire. La otra mano del líder de los Salvadores sujetaba con un firme agarre el lado derecho de su cintura, y sabía que sus dedos dejarían marcas púrpuras gracias a la presión que generaban sobre su piel. Sus caderas tardaron en encontrar el ritmo de Negan, pero eventualmente ambos estaban sincronizados y Carl podía sentirse a sí mismo acercarse más y más a su primer orgasmo de la noche.

—Má...más rá..., ¡ngh! —escuchó la sonora risa sin aliento de Negan a sus espaldas, y la mano que lo mantenía estampado contra la cama comenzó a deslizarse por su piel hasta llegar a su espalda baja. De ahí, sus largos y callosos dedos rodearon el torso de Carl hasta encontrarse con su excitado miembro. Envolvió el sexo del muchacho con su caliente palma y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por el miembro de Carl, disfrutando de cómo éste soltaba un gemido ahogado y sofocado gracias a la nueva sensación. El muchacho cerró su único ojo y apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo cómo poco a poco su orgasmo se formaba en su ingle.

—Córrete, Carl —Negan dijo con voz grave y suave, sus caderas empujando de atrás hacia adelante, llenando al muchacho con su gran hombría—. Sé un jodido buen niño y córrete por mí.

Los sonidos provocados por el muchacho se volvieron más estruendosos y sonoros, y Negan gruñó ante estos. Siguió masturbando a Carl mientras salía y entraba del cuerpo frágil y suave de éste, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la sensación lo condujera hacia su propio clímax. No tardó mucho para que Carl alcanzara su orgasmo, y gritó desde el fondo de sus pulmones mientras el líquido blanquecino y espeso saliera disparado de su miembro y manchara las sábanas y su abdomen. El joven se quedó sin aliento, sufriendo espasmos por todo el cuerpo, con los ojos y la mente en blanco. Negan mordió su labio inferior cuando sintió las paredes que rodeaban su miembro contraerse y encerrarlo, y la vista que tenía frente a él sólo provocó que su lujuria y deseo se incrementaran.

—Negan... —el joven susurró agotado. Un par de embestidas después, el mayor soltó un gruñido que retumbó desde su pecho al correrse dentro de Carl. Lo llenó por dentro, y al sentir el líquido caliente en su interior, Carl cerró sus ojos y se arqueó ligeramente, recibiendo el líquido lechoso con una emoción y deseo regenerados. Después de unos segundos, Negan abandonó el cuerpo de Carl y rió sin aliento cuando escuchó un sonido de protesta escapar del joven. Se recostó a su lado mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma alterada mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro.

—Joder, niño...

Carl sonrió con orgullo, buscando el calor del hombre a su lado y acercándose a su fornido cuerpo. Se recostó sobre su hombro y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, específicamente sobre su corazón, y dejó que los latidos de Negan lo arrullaran hasta quedarse dormido.


	2. Hunt You Down, Eat You Alive

**¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida?**

Eran pocas las veces en las que Carl había visto a Negan verdaderamente molesto. Y esas pocas veces su furia no había sido dirigida directamente hacia él, sino hacia las personas que lo rodeaban. Sólo que ésta vez había sido diferente, y pasó tan rápido que Carl por fugaces momentos temió por su vida. Estaban en Alexandria, Negan y el resto de los Salvadores habían regresado para volver a tomar los suministros que les serían dados después de una semana entera en la cual su padre no descansó hasta encontrar un buen abasto para Negan. El hombre se encontraba hablando con Rick en su propia casa, y Carl, sin saber qué hacer y sin ser afectado por la presencia de los Salvadores debido a que ya se había vuelto una rutina, decidió visitar a Thomas. Thomas era un muchacho dos años mayor que él que había llegado a Alexandria unas semanas atrás. Poseía cabello rubio, era blanco y tenía ojos color verde aceituna. Tenían tanto en común que los jóvenes prontamente se tomaron cariño, y de no existir o conocer a Negan, tal vez Carl hubiera intentado hacer una jugada para conseguir que Thomas se quedara a su lado en una forma más íntima. Pero con la amistad que tenía con el joven bastaba.

Tocó la puerta de su hogar y en seguida fue recibido con una sonrisa animada. Al parecer Carl no era el único que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de cierto grupo en Alexandria. Ambos se situaron en la sala después de saludarse y preguntarse cómo estaban, se sentaron en el suelo —obra de Negan el hecho de no tener sofá— y comenzaron a conversar con emoción y alegría. Carl jamás había reído tanto en su vida.

Pero entonces, su estancia en casa de Thomas fue breve ya que Negan entró empujando la puerta con su pie y alertando a ambos jóvenes, cuya proximidad se había vuelto demasiado obvia.

—Joder, ¿a caso estoy interrumpiendo algo, pequeñas mariquitas? —Thomas estaba completamente tenso, sus ojos amplios y su mandíbula temblando. Carl se puso de pie y levantó la barbilla, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Ni siquiera una invitación, cariño?

—Sólo estoy charlando con Thomas.

—¡Thomas! —Negan sonrió y se adentró en el cuarto, Lucille recargada sobre su hombro—. Es ese jodido muchacho del que tanto hablabas, ¿o no, Carl?

—¿Algún problema con eso?

Negan mordió su labio inferior y apretó su agarre en Lucille. No se le veía para nada feliz. Se acercó a Carl de forma amenazadora, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

—De hecho, niño, si hay un jodido problema —murmuró entre dientes, el ojo azul de Carl mirándolo con intensidad. Entonces, queriendo jugar un poco con él, Negan elevó a Lucille y la dirigió hacia Thomas, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Carl se interpuso en el camino sin siquiera parpadear, Lucille a punto de tocar su frente y todo por ese muchacho. Negan soltó una risa seca, y entonces en un arrebato de ira, tomó a Carl del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia afuera de la casa, el joven tambaleándose por la fuerza que Negan estaba aplicando en él. Lo llevó hasta el camión y lo metió dentro.

—¡Negan!, ¿qué mierda?

—Cállate, joder, no me hagas enojar más —y cerró la puerta con estruendo. Sus hombres lo miraban con sorpresa—. ¡Terminamos, muchachos! Larguémonos de aquí para que pueda encargarme de éste jodido niño.

Y ahora estaba en la cama, su rostro contraído por la frustración por la cual Negan lo estaba haciendo pasar. La mano del mayor subía y bajaba por el sexo excitado de Carl, el cual temblaba buscando la liberación que Negan le estaba rehusando a dar. Era extraño cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero Negan siempre conseguía lo que quería. Sus manos estaban sujetadas a la cabecera de la cama, y sus piernas al otro extremo de la misma. Estaba completamente desnudo y con múltiples marcas por todo su cuerpo. Desde mordidas hasta chupetones, Negan se había encargado de dejar evidencia de que Carl sólo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Pero ahora estaba jugando con su vulnerable y sensible estado.

—N...Negan, por...por favor...

—¿Qué te dije sobre hablar, Carl? —su mano subía y bajaba por su sexo, robándole suspiros de placer al muchacho que estaba completamente expuesto en la cama. Carl empezó a sentir una vez más la presión en su ingle significando sólo una cosa. Justo cuando su orgasmo lo iba a recorrer entero, Negan retiró su mano, riendo con malicia. Carl gruñó en frustración, un dolor presentándose en su sexo. Mordió su labio inferior mientras se arqueaba, retorciéndose por querer alcanzar su orgasmo. Sus brazos comenzaron a entumecerse, y pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Joder, Negan! —gritó, desesperado, levantando sus caderas.

—Espero y hayas aprendido la lección —el mayor dijo, tocándose a sí mismo sobre la tela de sus jeans. Se acercó a Carl, aproximándose a su oído—. Eres _mío,_ niño. Que eso nunca se te olvide. ¿Escuchaste, Carl? —el joven lo miraba con ira y molestia—. Te hice una pregunta.

—Sí —Carl susurró entre dientes, transformando sus manos en puños. Quería deshacerse de las ataduras y luchó contra las mismas. Negan sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Sí _qué_?

—Jódete, Negan —Carl siseó, manteniendo contacto visual con el hombre a su lado. Negan simplemente sonrió, se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la puerta.

—Respuesta incorrecta. Iré a cojer con alguna de mis esposas para encargarme de éste amiguito. Regreso en unas horas —tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió la misma, dando un paso hacia afuera.

—¡Mierda, Negan, no me puedes dejar aquí!

—Oh, pero, ¡por supuesto que puedo! —exclamó sonriente—. Hasta luego, Carl, y ojalá y puedas resolver tu pequeño _problemita_ —rió con estruendo y salió por completo, cerrando la puerta y riendo aún más al empezar a caminar por el pasillo, logrando escuchar un poco el forcejeo de Carl.

Jamás se había divertido tanto en su jodida vida.


	3. Just Like Animals

**_Enjoy! Veo que estoy recibiendo sorprendentemente un poco de respuesta de su parte, y sólo puedo decirles esto: ¡Gracias!_**

 ** _pd: he creado una página "Cegan" donde estaré subiendo contenido sobre estos dos. ponen el link de facebook normal y le agregan esto - /ceganforthewin/?fref=ts - . si gustan dejarle su like, lo que sea, son bienvenidos de hacerlo._**

Negan siempre había tenido algo por las duchas. Era su parte favorita del día donde podía deshacerse del sudor que adornaba su cuerpo, de la sangre que se encontraba salpicada en su rostro o en sus manos, de los pedazos de cráneo que se pegaban en sus dedos. Le gustaba sentir el agua caliente quemar su espalda y llenar de vapor la habitación, empañando el espejo que había en la misma. Cuando regresó a su cuarto después de un largo día de trabajo, no pudo visualizar a Carl de inmediato. Sintió un poco de pánico, pero no articuló sus preocupaciones. Abandonó a Lucille recargándola sobre la pared y despojándose de su bufanda y de su chaqueta de cuero, aventándolas hacia un rincón de la habitación. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida y no había rastro del muchacho. Mordió su labio inferior y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlo dejado solo sin haberlo encerrado. Trató de tranquilizarse, dirigiéndose al sofá negro y colocando la palma de su mano sobre su frente, inhalando y exhalando con profundidad.

Sus pensamientos descarrilados e incoherentes con respecto al paradero de Carl se detuvieron cuando al estar completamente en silencio logró escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo. Entonces una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios y se puso de pie, dando pasos pausados hasta la entrada del baño, pegando su oreja contra la puerta y percibiendo con más claridad el peculiar sonido. Entonces una idea surgió en su mente y su miembro sufrió un pequeño espasmo mostrando su interés.

Su mano viajó hasta su cinturón y lo desabrochó con rapidez, aventándolo al suelo, encargándose después de su playera blanca, de sus botas y de sus vaqueros. Para entonces, la lujuria se había apoderado de sus pupilas, dilatándolas y oscureciéndolas. Su sexo ahora se erguía orgulloso debajo de la tela de su ropa interior, y prontamente se deshizo de ella, quedando desnudo en medio del cuarto. Su sonrisa se amplió y pasó una mano por su cabello, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la entrada del baño y abriendo con lentitud la puerta, cuidadoso de no hacer ruido. Había pensado en poner cortinas alrededor de la ducha por vagas y estúpidas cuestiones de privacidad, pero al entrar y ver al muchacho completamente húmedo, su parte trasera mostrándose plena y hermosa, descartó la idea. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, estudiando a Carl desde la entrada y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras admiraba el cabello de muchacho completamente empapado pegándose a su cuerpo. La esponja pasaba por sus extremidades y llenaba de espuma las mismas mientras que las gotas se deslizaban por su espalda. Negan tuvo celos de no ser él el que estaba haciendo ese recorrido.

Aclaró su garganta, y con voz grave y llena de carisma, rompió con el silencio de la habitación:

—¿Te importa si me uno?

Carl se dio la vuelta de forma inmediata, y Negan lo examinó de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en el sexo del muchacho más tiempo del necesario. Se relamió los labios y entonces hizo contacto visual con el bello ojo azul que lo miraba con una combinación de asombro y excitación.

—Joder, Negan. No deberías hacer eso —un sonrojo subió a las mejillas del muchacho, y Negan lo encontró sumamente encantador. Caminó hasta estar debajo de la ducha, enfrente de Carl, y sin dejarlo decir algo o quejarse sobre su presencia, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó con fiereza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba hambriento, la bestia dentro de él le pedía liberarse. Y Negan estaba dispuesto a brindarle esa libertad.

No tardó mucho para que el ambiente comenzara a calentarse, y no tardó mucho para que el falo excitado del muchacho se frotara contra el del mayor, haciendo que sus bocas vibraran cada vez que uno de los dos dejaba que un gruñido o gemido escapara desde sus gargantas. Carl temblaba de la emoción, sus manos tratando de tocar todo lo que pudieran del cuerpo de Negan, recorriendo su espalda y enterrando sus cortas uñas en sus omoplatos. El mayor tomó entre una de sus manos el sexo del muchacho, masturbándolo con lentitud, su pulgar prestando especial atención a la punta. Carl no tuvo otra alternativa más que morder el labio inferior de Negan, succionando de éste como si fuera un elíxir de vida.

El mayor siguió jugando con él mientras el rostro de Carl se escondía en la curva de su cuello, disfrutando de la alterada respiración del muchacho estampándose contra su piel mientras seguía subiendo y bajando su mano a lo largo del miembro de Carl, quien empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante tratando de conseguir más fricción.

Negan gruñó cuando sintió los dientes de Carl enterrarse en su tez, succionando como lo había hecho antes con su labio inferior. Detuvo sus acciones y tomó al muchacho de los hombros, estampándolo contra la fría pared. Al darse cuenta de que la temperatura del agua era templada, quitó la fría y se arqueó cuando el agua caliente golpeó su espalda. La imagen que le dio a Carl hizo que el cuerpo del mismo sufriera un espasmo por el placer. La atención de Negan regresó al menor, levantándolo de las piernas en un rápido y fluido movimiento para que las mismas lo abrazaran de la cadera, sus miembros encontrándose frente a frente.

Negan robó el suspiro de Carl al estampar sus labios contra los del muchacho, introduciendo su lengua sin piedad alguna, disfrutando de la calidez que había dentro de la cavidad bucal del menor. Sus lenguas danzaron, compitiendo por ver quién tenía el control. Eventualmente, el mayor se llevó la victoria.

—Negan…, hazlo de una vez… —Carl balbuceó frustrado tras romper el beso para llenar sus pulmones de aire, un hilo de saliva colgando hasta su barbilla. Las manos del muchacho delinearon el abdomen del mayor, subiendo hasta su pecho y recreando sus hombros, yendo hasta su espalda y elevándolas hasta su cabello, entrelazando sus dedos en los mechones negros de Negan y disfrutando de la sensación, masajeando la zona y robándole un suspiro al mayor.

Los pensamientos del Negan estaban borrosos, todos ellos apenas claros por el deseo que lo invadía y ardía desde adentro. Lleno de puro impulso, pegó sus labios a la clavícula del muchacho y succionó lo más fuerte que pudo hasta estar satisfecho y notar su marca en la piel de Carl. Al reafirmar la idea de que el menor era solamente suyo, una ola de lujuria renovada lo bañó por completo, dejándolo sin aliento. Todo estaba dando vueltas alrededor mientras se perdía en Carl y en su frágil y delgado cuerpo, maravillándose con las cicatrices que podía encontrar de aquí a allá, dejando marcas cada vez que pudiera, su cuerpo habiéndose acostumbrado ya al agua caliente. El vapor llenó la habitación y entonces Negan decidió que era momento.

Se introdujo en Carl con lentitud, colocando una de sus manos a lado de la cabeza del muchacho para conservar el equilibrio. El menor cerró su único ojo y recargó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la fría pared, murmurando cosas inentendibles y entrecortadas. En cuanto estuvo completamente dentro, sintiendo otro nuevo tipo de calor además del que se podía sentir por el agua, comenzó a salir y a entrar de manera frenética y salvaje, su mano disponible sujetando con fuerza la cadera de Carl, quien movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer, dejando que los gemidos de placer escaparan de su boca y crearan música que Negan encontró simplemente fascinante.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas, ansiosas, desesperadas y urgentes. Era la perfecta sensación. Sus ojos oscurecidos estaban fijos en el rostro contraído de Carl, disfrutando de su sonrojo, de su entrecejo fruncido y de su ojo cerrado con fuerza.

—Mírame —susurró sin aliento, empujando más fuerte—. Carl, mírame —pidió una vez más, y el muchacho finalmente comenzó a abrir su único ojo. El iris azul igual de oscurecido que el de él lo miraba de forma entrecerrada, lleno de satisfacción y placer, hecho que sólo provocó que Negan aumentara su ritmo. Carl luchó contra la costumbre de cerrar su ojo y se enfocó en los iris negros de su amante, perdiéndose en el abismo de los mismos. Su mente estaba en blanco; viendo sólo a Negan, sintiendo sólo a Negan, oliendo sólo a Negan, escuchando sólo a Negan. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la conocida presión fue creciendo dentro de él.

—Me voy a…¡ah! –balbuceó, perdiendo toda su capacidad de habla gracias a las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Negan le asintió, y no pasó mucho para que su orgasmo lo golpeara y gritara el nombre del mayor con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones pudieran contener. Se corrió, llenando del líquido blanquecino el abdomen de ambos. Negan gruñó ante la vista, manchando su índice con el líquido lechoso y dirigiendo el mismo hacia la boca abierta de Carl, quien aceptó la invitación, probándose a sí mismo y enrollando su lengua en el dedo de Negan.

Finalmente el mayor soltó un largo "Joder" entrecortado y sin aliento, expulsando su semen dentro del menor y dejando que un poco del líquido cayera hacia el piso de la ducha combinándose con el agua que seguía cayendo. Los dos respiraban de manera entrecortada y errática, buscando tranquilizarse. Negan colocó su frente sobre la de Carl, buscando sus labios y tentándolo. El muchacho se movió hacia adelante, determinado a alcanzar la boca del mayor, pero éste se hizo para atrás, jugando con Carl.

Al ver su insistencia, finalmente sació sus deseos y fundieron sus bocas en un beso flojo y suave. No tardó mucho para que el muchacho comenzara a mover sus caderas una vez más, y Negan sonrió ante esto.

—¿Listo para el segundo _round_?


End file.
